


too big, too small, just right

by veggiemom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Aya isn't the jealous type... but sheisthe insecure type. Chisato helps her to realize how beautiful she really is.





	too big, too small, just right

**Author's Note:**

> For [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt Challenge #211: _'Beautiful.'_

Aya doesn’t think herself the jealous type, especially when it comes to her own girlfriend. It’s just that she’s been thinking lately that Chisato can pull so many things off flawlessly. Whether it’s a new hairstyle woven with those impeccably soft pale blonde locks of hers, or walking in high-heeled shoes that are two inches taller than she’s used to for interviews, or making every dress and skirt she picked off of the rack in the store look great on her body. 

Even though Aya isn’t the jealous type, she  _ is _ the insecure type.

Aya and Chisato are at the mall together. The two of them love to go to the mall together and look around with each other, both of them feminine and interested in cute things and fashion. Today, Chisato’s suggested to Aya that they try on clothes for a TV special they were both to appear on. It  _ was _ quite the news that Chisato Shirasagi, child actress, was dating her bandmate, the leading woman of the band Pastel*Palettes. 

Picking out the dresses from the racks and shelves was easy enough, and enjoyable too, with their iced teas in hand. There are a lot of things that catch her eyes, mostly things colored in pinks and whites, and Chisato also helps Aya to pick out a few pieces that she thinks would look good on her. Meanwhile, Chisato picks things colored in light greens and yellows, with the occasional white in the mix.

It’s when they begin to try on the clothes that Aya’s heart sinks. Just a little. 

Every dress that Chisato slides onto her body is form-fitting and perfect for her. They hug her slight curves in all of the right places, and accentuate all that they need to. Not one of the outfits leaves Chisato looking awkward or out of place, unlike Aya, who’d been having a bit of trouble finding a dress that didn’t make her look frumpy.

One is too poofy and makes her look like a mushroom. The other is small around the chest area. Another one hugs her with fabric in a place where she’s insecure over.

Faced with herself in the mirror as Chisato changes next to her, Aya frowns at herself. Her pink dress looks a bit strange on her, but she can’t put her finger on what about it looks weird… 

“Aya-chan?” Chisato beckons from next to her, pulling on the arm straps of a white dress with a little bow at the back of the neck that she’s just stepped into. “Are you okay?”

Aya realizes she’s frowning, then, and turns to Chisato in their small shared cubicle with a guilty smile on her face. She lifts her hand and waves it around, and with her movements, the frills of her dress bop around at her knees. The fabric is a bit itchy. “I, I’m fine! I was just trying to figure out what about this dress is weird… it seems like it doesn’t fit me exactly right, and it’s sort of scratchy, too…”

Chisato observes Aya for a moment’s time. Aya feels her cheeks tinge a bit pink from her girlfriend’s intent gaze. “It doesn’t look strange,” says Chisato. “I think it must be your own perception of yourself making you feel that way.”

Aya blinks at Chisato’s words, unable to believe them. “But…” she tries.

Chisato shakes her head and smiles. Walking up close next to Aya, she places her hand on her shoulder, and uses her other hand to run it along the entirety of Aya’s dress, down to the frills there. “Look. It clings perfectly to your waist area, and there’s no loose space in your chest area, either. The color compliments your hair perfectly, and the length is just right for this type of event too. See?”

Aya does see. Slowly, she begins to, as Chisato describes the positives, and Aya finds that she smiles despite her.

“You’re right…!” Aya breathes in relief. A bit bashfully, she avoids Chisato’s gaze in the mirror, and looks to their knees instead, showing just a bit from underneath their dresses. “It’s just that you’re so beautiful in everything that you try on, Chisato-chan. I started to feel like I couldn’t really compare.”

“Look at me,” Chisato says, and through the mirror, Aya does, only to see Chisato’s smile has softened. “You’re even more beautiful than I am.”

Aya’s heart soars high. She doesn’t particularly believe in Chisato’s words as much as she’d like to, for she can’t fathom someone who could be more beautiful than Chisato is, but just the fact that Chisato complimented her…

“Thank you, Chisato-chan, but you don’t have to go that far, heehee.”

“It’s only the truth,” Chisato whispers into her ear as she rests her forehead tenderly against the side of Aya’s head. “I think this is the dress you should wear.”

Aya nods softly, careful not to disturb Chisato, who’s leaned into her. “Mm! I think I’ll buy this one, too… but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s still kind of itchy…”

Both of them giggle together.


End file.
